Lazos de Sangre
by Lauriitha Cullen
Summary: SIPNOSIS: Hace mas de 5 años que no lo veo 5 años e los que huí de El...Del amor de mi vida...Mi Primo, Ahora vuelvo, ¿Que pasara ahora?...¿Qué hare con este sentimiento que luche tanto por evitar? Que intente enterar, ocultar y hasta matarlo...¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacer si estas enamorada de tu primo?
1. Chapter 1

**INEVITABLE**

**SIPNOSIS**: Hace mas de 5 años que no lo veo

5 años e los que huí de El...Del amor de mi vida...Mi Primo, Ahora vuelvo, ¿Que pasara ahora?...¿Qué hare con este sentimiento que luche tanto por evitar? Que intente enterar, ocultar y hasta matarlo...¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacer si estas enamorada de tu primo?

…

**CAPITULO 1**

E l Amor Es sin duda alguna muy impredecible.

Qué hacer cuando quieres y deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas, pero que sabes que por más que luches jamás lo podrás obtener. Juro que lo he intentado, Juro que he salido con otros chicos solo por olvidarlo, por arrancarlo de mi corazón, por olvidarme de él, pero nada funciona. Nada! Hace más de 5 años que no lo veo, 5 años en los que decidí alejarme de él. De ese hermoso ser que llego a mi vida para cambiarla, aquel que me ha hecho reír, llorar, y suspirar como tonta, aquel que ha estado siempre a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, sin recibir nada a cambio. Mi amor prohibido, El mi Primo, Edward Antony Cullen.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 22 años soy Doctora Pediatra, he estado los últimos 5 años estudiando acá en Londres, para ser mas especifica en La universidad de Oxford. Me vine para acá desde los 17 años, dejando atrás todo, mi familia, mis amigos, mi ciudad, mi hogar, a él, muchos se sorprendieron al saber mi decisión entre ellos Edward, no le gustó para nada; pero no me importo ya que seguir a su lado me estaba matando poco a poco,

_Me destruía. _

-Bella!- susurro una voz detrás de mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos, me volteo y el está allí, Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo acá en Londres, el es de piel morena , alto, musculoso, de cabello corto, con unos hermoso ojos negros, tiene una sonrisa hermosa con dientes blancos.

_Guapo_

-Lamento llegar tarde- pregunta sentándose al frente de mí

-No hay problema Jake- el simplemente se encoje de hombros, y le hace una seña al mesonero indicándole que se acercara. Pedimos nuestras ordenes y el mesonero se retira dejándonos solo. Repentinamente me siento ansiosa

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿Porque tan ansiosa?- pregunta mirándome

-Jake… Debo de decirte algo muy importante…

-Estas embarazada!- explota Jake causando que todas las personas del café nos miren.

Mi sonrojo es inmediato

-NO! Estás loco? Como se te ocurre decir semejante barbaridad? - Le grito, a lo que él solo se ríe.

Le arrojo el servilletero

-Hey! - esquiva el servilletero- Lo lamento, es que te veo tan nerviosa.

-Eres un Estúpido! Todo el mundo se nos quedo mirando- El bufa y pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y qué importa lo que piensen las personas? ¿A ti te importa? Porque a mí no.

-No es solo que…

-Disculpen, acá están sus ordenes- interrumpió el mesonero, dejo la comida en la mesa y se retiro, ningunos de los dos hablo mas, solo nos dedicamos a comer. Ya al terminar salimos del café , dejando ante nosotros la hermosa vista de los paisajes de Oxford, Amo esta ciudad, y todo lo que posee, sus hermosos edificios, el clima, los paisajes, es mi ciudad perfecta. Extrañare todo esto! Suspiro ante el pensamiento

-Vamos Bells! - me dice Jake mirándome a los- ¿Dime que te ocurre? Esta vez sin arrojarme el servilletero por favor.

-Te arroje el servilletero, porque gritaste que estaba embarazada- dije acusándolo

-Vale, Vale, lo lamento- toma mis manos- somos amigos ¿No? Los Amigos e dicen todo, ¿Qué te ocurre? Me estas preocupando- Yo solo baje la mirada, hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas

-Regreso a los Estados Unidos en una semana!- le anuncio, por su expresión se que está sorprendido

-¿Por qué tan pronto?

-He obtenido un puesto en un hospital en Seattle, en el hospital de mi tío, el siempre mi dijo que podía trabajar con él, Mis madre dice que es hora de que regrese, y una parte de mi se muere por hacerlo...Pero Jake tengo miedo de volver a verlo- confieso avergonzada, Jacob es la única persona en el mundo a la que le he confesado mi amor hacia mi primo, Siempre he sabido que puedo confiar en él, no me juzga, simplemente ha estado allí, aconsejándome y apoyándome.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me mira a los ojos.

-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, es tu primo más no tu hermano. Ha pasado tiempo Bella 5 años en los cuales no se han visto, tal vez ahora que regreses te des cuenta de que solo era un capricho adolescente.

-¿Que voy a hacer cuando lo mire? ¿Cómo voy a actuar?

-Solo vive, disfruta los momentos que tengas junto a él, porque aunque sabes que no tendrás al menos tienes el consuelo de saber que puedes hacerle feliz, estando a su lado como una prima, amiga o lo que sea que él quiera. Créeme se siente muy bien saber que la personas que amas es feliz y es mucho mejor si el motivo de su felicidad eres tú.

_El Motivo de su Felicidad_

-Solo vive, Disfruta, Se Feliz. No dejes que nadie robe tu felicidad... Nadie-le miro y el me mira, me pierdo en sus ojos negros, en su mirada profunda, esos ojos que me llenan de paz y seguridad.

-Te Quiero Jacob, Eres mi sol!

Su sonrisa es enorme iluminando incluso el mal tiempo de Oxford

-Yo también Bella, Mas de los que piensas

_¿Más de lo que piensas?_

Nos Abrazamos!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pase el resto de la tarde con Jacob, el no se quería separar de mi cualquier escusa era suficiente para abrazarme, y tomarme de la mano. Paseamos por el museo **Ashmolean**, al terminar el día me hizo prometerle que nos veríamos mañana, asi como el resto de la semana.

Los días pasaban rápidos logrando así aumentar mi ansiedad, me despedí de mis compañeros en el hospital, en cual he trabajado solo por unos meses después de mi graduación. Los días se volvieron horas, las horas minutos y los minutos segundos. Ahora aquí en el Aeropuerto de Londres-Oxford también como Aeropuerto de Kidlington. Esperando para abordar mi vuelo de regreso a los estados unidos.

_A El_

¿Qué hare cuando lo vea?

¿Como será?

¿Aun sigue en mí ese Amor?

¿Es Amor esto que siento?

¿Amo a mi primo?

Las palabras de Jacob hicieron eco en mí

_Solo vive, Disfruta, Se Feliz._

_Es tu primo más no tu hermano._

Holaa! Spero y les gustee :D!

Sugerencias, Comentarios, Abucheos, Tomatazos.. en el botoncito "comentarios" ;)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

FLAS BLACK

-Bella! Bella- susurraba en mis oídos la voz de mi primo Edward, mientras me movía el hombro, estoy despierta, solo finjo necesito vengarme de su broma de la tarde aun me duelen mis nalguitas, ya que él y mi prima Rosalie me asustaron provocando que me callera sobre mis nalguitas-Se que estas despierta, Vamos! Quiero mostrarte algo

-Déjame! Aun sigo molesta contigo, y si mis tíos nos ven a estas horas se van a molestar, Vete de mi cuarto o gritare!- Además es de noche, y no me gusta estar afuera de noche, afuera se ve tenebroso, hace un rato escuche ruidos extraños, definitivamente no quiero salir.

-Eres una nenita!

-No lo soy!

-Si lo eres

-No

-Si

-Que no!

-Que si!

-Déjame en paz! No te vasto con hacerme caer, quiero dormir- volviéndome a cubrir con las sabanas

-No me iré, hasta que no vengas con migo- dijo acostándose junto a mi- hazme un lado bellita miedosita- me aparte a un ignorando su comentario, ya que al estar tan cerca de el últimamente me causaba nervios, sentía cositas extrañas en mi barriguita-Si mis tíos te ven aquí te regañaran

-No me importa, y si me regañan será tu culpa

-¿Porque mía?

-Porque no quieres venir, y ya te dije no me moveré de aquí hasta que vengas...Y ya que no quieres venir será una lástima-suspira- En realidad era algo muy importante

Los próximos minutos me mantengo en silencio, ¿Importante? Si ya hemos paseado prácticamente por toda la Isla, llevamos más de 2 semanas acá, Mis Tíos Carlisle y Esme, mis primas Rosalie y Alice, Edward y yo, accedí a venir ya que la otra opción era ir a un campamento de verano, y no me gustan nadita al último que fui las niñas se portaron muy mal con migo, por esta razón acepte venir. Estábamos en una isla muy bonita llamada Hawái donde mis tíos alquilaron una muy linda casa, ha sido divertido estar aquí, lo único malo es que no están mis papas ya que tuvieron que salir en un viaje de emergencia por motivos del trabajo; a veces quisiera que no trabajaran tanto, los padres de Edward también trabajan, pero siempre están con sus hijos, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que cenamos juntos.

Edward se mueve sacándome de mis pensamientos, y recordándome que el continua aquí

Mi curiosidad Explota

-¿Donde es ese lugar?

-Solo si vienes te lo mostrare

-¿Nos meteremos en problemas?

-Te prometo que no Bella

-¿Lo prometes?-Le digo mirando sus lindos ojos verde

-Prometido- sonríe- Ahora vamos

Ambos juntos tomados de la mano caminamos fuera de la gran casa, su mano causa que las cositas en mi estomago se multipliquen. Y en el memento inmediato me sonrojo, agradezco que es de noche así el o me vera. Afuera esta el clima cálido, el mar está en quietud solo las olas se arrastran hacia la orilla tocándola sutilmente, caminamos un poco más a través de muchos árboles, ahora la vista no es tan bonita, de hecho es mas tenebrosa

_Tengo Miedo _

-¿Falta mucho?- mi voz está un poco quebrada

-No, no mucho Bellita Miedosita

-No me digas miedosa

Se ríe

_Bobo_

-Solo unos pasos más, y listo- Relájate- aprieta mi mano.

Seguimos caminando y ante mi queda la hermosa vista de la luna en todo su esplendor rodeada de muchas estrellitas. Estamos al borde de un risco el cual

-La luna se ve muy linda, ¿Verdad?

-Si, es muy lindo que me trajeras aquí. Gracias Edward

El se encoge de hombros

Ambos caminamos hasta la orilla sentándonos con mucho cuidado

Admirando la hermosa vista

-¿Qué piensas?

-Nada y ¿tu?

-Pienso que pronto comenzara la escuela-dice con el ceño fruncido, se

nota que no le agrada la idea

-Si eso es horrible- coincido con él. Ambos nos quedamos calla dos nuevamente

-Mi mami se beso con otro Señor que no es mi papa- le cuento

Edward me mira, su rostro está lleno de sorpresa

-¿Cuando?

-Antes de venirnos-sacudo la cabeza ante el recuerdo-Dijo que no le dijera a nadie, y menos a papi, ¿Porque crees que lo haría?- mami se veía muy roja y su expresión era de horror

Edward se encoge de hombros

-¿Quién sabe? Los adultos son muy confusos

-No quiero que mis papas se separen- el decirlo me entristece mas, Edward me toma entre sus brazos y me abraza

-No se van a separar

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, ellos son grandes y sabrán resolver sus cosas-sorbo mi nariz

-¿De verdad

-Sip-se encoge de hombros- Ellos se quieren, por algo se casaron- se que mi mami quiere a mi papi, y mi papi a mi mami; pero si mami se beso con ese señor ¿También lo quiere?

-¿Para que un hombre y una mujer se besen deben de quererse?

-No mucho-se encoge de hombros- yo beso a Lauter y no la quiero tanto como a ti o a mis hermana - pongo los ojos en blancos, Lauter es la niña mas odiosas del mundo, ¿Porque Edward la besaría? La furia se abre paso en mí

-¿La besas en la boca?- casi grito

-Sip

_Bruja _

-¿Porque?

-Se siente bien, además ya no lo hago- se encoge de hombros-no la he visto

-¿Se siente bien besar a alguien en la boca?- me siento muy curiosa, que se sentirá besar

-Sip, ¿Quieres ver?

Mis ojos se abren... Edward me quiere besar

-¿Si me besas significa que me quieres?

-Por supuesto.. Yo ya te quiero eres mi prima

-¿Y no está mal que nos besemos?

Edward niega con la cabeza

-Solo será uno pequeño, es para mostrarte lo que se siente al besar a alguien, y no lo haremos más

-Pero...-Estoy roja como tomate- yo no sé besar

El sonríe

-Tranquila es muy fácil, ¿lo hacemos?- Miro a todos lados esperando que nadie nos vea, Esto es muy vergonzoso.

Suspiro

-Está bien- digo muy bajito

-Okey, solo quédate quieta- dice muy bajito también, toma mi cara entre sus manos y me mira a los ojos-No te muevas- Me quedo quietecita esperando a que sus labios toquen los míos, pasa en menos de un segundo, sus suaves labios tocan los míos, enviando así miles de corriente eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Ambos nos miramos los ojos y aunque se que no pasara mas. Deseo que pase

Deseo Besar siempre a Edward

-¿Te gusto?- pregunta

-Sí, si me gusto

FIN DE FLASH BLACK

-Pasajeros por favor, abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad estamos por aterrizar-anuncian, abrocho mi cinturón abrumada por ese sueño, mi primer beso fue con mi primo, cuando los dos éramos unos niños aun yo de 9 y el 11. Y él fue quien me beso

Sonrío

.

.

.

.

.

Una sensación abrumadora me inmunda, al bajar la escalerilla del avión

_Estoy de Regreso_

Miro a todos lados buscando ansiosamente a mi madre, ¿se le habrá olvidado que llegaba hoy?

René está allí sosteniendo un cartela que dice "Isabella Swan" pongo mis ojos en blanco, mientras me acerco hasta ella Se radiante, feliz llena de vida, Quién será su nueva conquista! Sea quien sea la esta manteniendo contenta.

-Isabella!- Me abraza- hija cuanto te extrañe-dice junto a mi oído con voz entrecortada, debido a las lagrimas

-Eres muy exagerada mama, me vistes hace poco- le dije ya separándome de ella.

-Que Odiosa Bellita

-No me llames Bellita!-

Me mira con cara herida

-No llevas ni una hora, y ya estas discutiendo con migo

_Que dramática_

Prefiero ignorarla y decido caminar a buscar mis maletas, con ella detrás de mí, no entiendo porque de la noche a la mañana quiere jugar a se mama. Bastante tiempo tuvo y lo desaprovecho.

Como siempre retirar el equipaje de los Aeropuertos es un problema, al terminar nos dirigimos a la salida, mi madre a ido muy callada

Suspiro

-Lo siento- le digo deteniéndome- Lamento gritarte

-No hay problema hija-me toma de las manos- Empecemos de nuevo, ¿si?- sus ojos son suplicantes,

_Casi me conmueve_

-Claro, de nuevo- mascullo intentando sonreírle

Su respuesta es abrazarme muy efusivamente

_-Bienvenida, Mi Amor!_

_Espero y les Guste :D! _


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Que tal tu vuelo?- pregunta Renee tras unos cuantos minutos en silencio, en los cuales ella se ha dedicado a conducir, mientras yo simplemente miraba por las ventanas con nostalgia la ciudad de Seattle y pensaba en lo mucho que la extrañaba

Suspiro

-Bien, la mayor parte durmiendo estuve durmiendo

-¿Y Jake?, ¿Como esta? ¿Se tomo bien el que te mudaras?

-Jacob. Mama, su nombre es Jacob no Jake- murmuro dejándole muy claro que no me gusta que se tome esos atrevimientos con Jake _Solo yo le puedo llamar así_ -El está bien- continuo- Y claro que se tomo bien el que me mudara, de igual manera lo que yo haga con mi vida es solo mi asunto, y no de el.

-Vale- murmura un tanto incomoda, suspira y sin despear la vista del camino me pregunta-¿Tu y Jacob son novios? -pregunta de repente

_¿Hasta cuándo con la misma pregunta? _

-No mama, te lo he dicho miles de veces. Jake y yo solo somos muchas cosas-sonrío- menos novios

Frunce el ceño-¿Muchas cosas?-inquiere, se que mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, y que la ha dejado curiosa, ella piensa que en Jacob y en mi ay una romántica historia de amor, insinuando que el es el motivo por el cual después de que termine mis estudios no me regrese a los Estados Unidos._ Si Supiera_

-Sip, Muchas cosas- volteo y la miro- pero tranquila, no hacemos nada inmoral ni que vaya en contra de las leyes de la sociedad, al fin y al cabo somos dos adultos.

Renee esta roja y se mira muy incómoda-No me gusta cómo suena eso- dice luego de unos minutos, intentando sonar severa. Como siempre, no le funciona..Me retengo de poner los ojos en blanco

_Hipócrita! Engañaba a mi papa con otro hombre, y ahora se hace la santa _

-A mi si me gusta cómo suena- me encojo de hombros- Y total soy yo la que lo disfruta-sonrío interiormente por mi mentira

-Tu vida sexual no es de mi interés Isabella.

-Renee-atreviéndome a llamarla por su nombre y mirando en su dirección -seamos sinceras mi vida, jamás ha sido de tu interés

-Eso no es cierto, eres mi hija-desvía la vista del camino, y posa su mirada en mi-Todo lo que hagas es de mi interés- frunce el ceño- Excepto tu vida sexual

Bufo.

-Como tu digas-no volvemos a hablar en lo que queda de camino. Sé que nuestra relación madre e hija no es nada convencional, y no me importa, hubo un tiempo en el que si pero ahora simplemente no.

Tras unos minutos más de incomodo silencio, entramos por una muy conocida calle.

Mi corazón retumba de mi pecho emocionado. Mi casa. Mi casa

Estoy en Casa

Renee toca el claxon, indicando que nos abran la reja de la entrada, las cuales se abren haciéndose a un lado permitiéndome apreciar el hermoso hogar en el que me crié, en el cual viví tanto, y el cual no veía desde hace mas de 5 años

Crecí en una hermosa casa de dos plantas, con ventanales de vidrio, de un hermoso color blanco peleado, su estilo es moderno y contemporáneo. En frente se encuentra una hermosa fuente, rodeada por un jardín verde, con plantas exóticas y bellas flores.

Abro la puerta del auto y salgo.

Respiro

Huele a Hogar

-La puerta de la entrada se abre dando paso a una figura muy conocida

Sue

-Bellita, Isabella- corre como puede hacia mi, sonríe y luego se arroja a mis brazos- ¡Oh Dios! Que bien es tenerte de vuelta-besa mi frente, para luego tomar mis manos entre las suyas, mientras sonríe de manera cálida _Se siente tan Bien- _¿Como estas?

-Muy bien Sue, gracias-le sonrío- Se siente bien estar de vuelta

Renee a nuestras espaldas carraspea, provocando que ambas la miremos

-Sue, ve por Harry o por alguien, para que por favor lleven las maletas de Isabella a su habitación- ordeno Renee con voz autoritaria

-Por supuesto Sra.-Dijo Sue de manera obediente y retirándose.

Ni me molesto en mirar a Renee y procedo a entrar a mi casa, la cual como siempre esta pulcramente limpia, aun conserva ese estilo elegante y contemporáneo Hermosa, definitivamente Hermosa , lo primero que miras al entrar es el gran salón en el cual da paso a las escaleras, que dan acceso a la segunda planta; Están los sofá que al igual que las cortinas y el resto de la decoración es color crema. Sonrió. Todo están tan limpio y pulcro como lo recordaba

-De la puerta de la cocina sale Sue acompañada de un joven, el cual estoy segura de que es su hijo.

-Bienvenida señorita Isabella- dice el de manera respetuosa, este chiquillo no ha cambiado en nada, le sonrío

-Gracias Seth, te ves muy apuesto- el sonríe y se sonroja

-Gracias señorita- baja la cabeza aun apenado- con permiso- y se retira aun con el rostro rojo

-Es tan lindo- le guiño a Sue

Ella solo coloca los ojos en blanco

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?

-No, gracias solo quiero ir a mi cuarto, ducharme y dormir

-Todas las maletas irán al cuarto de Isabella- le dice Renee entrando a la casa con Seth detrás de ella sosteniendo mis maletas, mira a Sue-¿Le ofreciste algo de tomar a Isabella?

-Si señora, pero Bella me ha dicho que no desea nada.

-¿No deseas nada?-dice mirando en mi dirección, ignorando a Sue

Suspiro

-No mama, solo quiero subir a mi cuarto y descansar

-Como gustes!-camina hacia mí me toma de las manos y avanzamos hacia el piso de arriba junto a mi habitación con Seth pisándonos los talones. Nos detenemos frente a la puerta de mi recamara y la abre Mi cuarto continua igual a como lo deje. Siempre me empeñe en darle mi propio estilo, mi habitación es amplia y de color morado suave, en el centro está la cama matrimonial con colchas color lila, a cada lado las mesas de noche, alfombras en el piso, cuadros colgados en la pared, mi mural con fotos de mis amigos y familiares, mis poster de bandas favoritas, mi tocador. En fin… Mi cuarto!

-Listo señora-dice Seth- Me retiro, con permiso- dice dejándonos solas a mi madre y a mí.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a desempacar?

-No mama, gracias de igual manera. Ahora solo quiero tomar un baño y descansar

-Como quieras, te necesito hoy en la cena, debo de decirte algo muy importante

-Mmmm. Claro- Silencio

-Mmmm te dejo, descanza -avanza hacia la puerta y se marchándose y dejándome sola al fin, me dirige hacia el cuarto de baño y tras darme una muy relajante ducha me coloco mi piyama, me recuesto en mi cama, cierro los ojos y le abro paso al mundo de la inconsciencia

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Toc Toc Toc_

Tocan puerta con insistencia, me pongo de pie y procedo a abrir

-Bella. La cena se servirá en media hora tu madre quiere que por favor estés lista en ese tiempo- dice Sue, le sonrío y le indico que pase a mi habitación, mientras me siento al borde de la cama

-Dijo que tenía algo importante que comentarme- la miro se-¿Qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé- pero se por su actitud que sabe mas

-Vamos Sue dime- le insisto- Es obvio que sabes, ¿sale con alguien?

-No soy yo la responsable de responderte eso

Bufo

-Eso es algo más que Obvio, luce contenta, demasiado y amable, al menos con dime-insisto

-No-dice ella poniéndose de pie e hiendo hacia la puerta-Solo te diré una cosa- se detiene de manera dramática y me mira-Las cosas en esta casa ahora son muy diferentes, ojala y lo sepas asumir. No quiero que te vuelvas a ir, te hemos extrañado mucho- y sin más se retira dejándome más confundida.

¿Que estará pasando?

Con ese pensamiento me dirijo nuevamente a la ducha, luego de terminar decido que me pondré un lindo vestido floreado con una chaqueta de tela suave roja, con unas zapatillas rojas, deje mi cabello suelto, me maquille con un poco de rubor y brillo labial, me coloco mi perfume favorito, y lista, decidí bajar al comedor.

De todas la cosas que creí que Renee me diría jamás espere esta, a su lado estaba el... Ese desgraciado hijo de perra que arruino a mi familia, y mi madre estaba junto a el besándolo.

_Zorra_

-Eres una Zorra- escupí entre dientes, lo cual ocasiono que ambos voltearan a mirarme.

-Más respeto que soy tu madre Isabella- dijo intentando sonar altanera y aun en los brazos de ese tipo.

-¿Qué hace este hombre acá?-inquirí mirándolo con desprecio

-Isabella, se que te va costar creer esto pero… Hace unos meses Phil y yo…Nos casamos-

Esto sí que no lo vi venir, y lo dice así! Como si estuviera hablando del clima, solo espero un tiempo para que su amante de toda la vida saliera a la luz. No le bastó con restregárselo a mi papa en sus narices si no que ahora lo trajo a vivir a nuestras casa

-Eres una…-suspiro- Cualquiera…-la miro con el mayor desprecio del mundo- una vil zorra, eso es lo que eres -grite- Estas muy equivocada si crees que viviré bajo el mismo techo que este señor- Renee se acerco a mí con intensiones de calmarme, pero aparto su brazo de un manotazo

-Bella esto no tiene porque ser así, estoy segura de que todos podremos vivir juntos…como una familia

_¿Una Familia?_

-Definitivamente estas mal, estás loca, eres una desvergonzada-camino hacia ella, deseando que la tierra se abra y los trague a ambos- ¿Cómo vas a traerlo a vivir aquí? En la casa donde viviste con mi padre tantos años, No respetas ¡Nada!…Ni siquiera la memoria de mi padre

No soportare mas estar aquí con ellos, que se queden en su casa, porque ya no es mía, la han pervertido, dañado, ensuciando con sus infidelidades. Traiciones y destrucción

Corro hacia las escaleras ignorando sus gritos pidiéndome que regrese y hablemos ¿Hablemos? A caso no pudo tomarse dos minutos de su tiempo para decirme que se había casado… Está claro que no le importo, nunca le he importado

Al llegar a mi cuarto, tomo mi cartera, tengo dinero allí al menos podre quedarme en cualquier hotel, y así pasarla noche. Bajo nuevamente las escaleras y me dirijo a la puerta principal, salgo al jardín, le pido a Harry que me abra la reja de la entrada y emprendo mi camino a la calle, ya es de noche y hace algo de frio.

Camine y camine sin fijarme a donde iba, no me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sentí caer lagrimas por mis mejillas. Es tan horrible, ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer esto? Es mi, madre y jamás se ha comportado como tal; siempre me ha dejado a un lado sin importarle nada de lo que yo hacía, solo dejándome sola a la deriva de mi propio destino.

Me Prometió que lo dejaría

_Me lo Juraste… Y me Fallaste _

No voy a permitir que me arrastres tras tu mundo falso, tu mundo de cristal en el cual yo no existo más que solo para ser buena hija y comportarme ante todos como una señorita. Fingir sonrisas Ya no!

Viviré mi propio destino sin importar lo que pase.

Buscare mi propia felicidad!

Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor ni donde estaba, hasta que me hizo reaccionar una luz segadora que me hizo encorvarme y cubrir mis ojos con mis manos_.¡ Diablos! ¡Soy muy Joven para morir! _Me prepare para sentir el impacto, el cual nunca llego; podía sentir las personas a mi alrededor gritando

-Mujer Tenias que ser!- Grito una histérica voz, mis ojos aun estaban cerrados, estaba muerta de pánico, mi corazón latía a mil por horas, y temblaba de pies a cabeza-¿Está bien? ¿Cómo se le ocurre pararse en medio de la autopista? ¿Quiere morir?- gritaba esa misma voz más cerca de mi

_-Llamen a un Ambulancia_

_-¿Estará Bien?_

_-Oh Dios que Susto!_

_-Pobre Chica_

_-Llamen a una ambulancia_

_-Está loca como se va a lanzar de esa manera a la autopista_

Las voces solo eran ecos cada vez más lejanos…Y de repente todo se volvió oscuridad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- susurro alguien cerca de mi

-Mmmmmm

-¿Puede oírme?- la voz se escuchaba angustiada y preocupada

-Si-carraspeo, mi voz se oye pastosa- si lo escucho-me muevo y frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de que estoy en el piso

-¿Está bien?- y a medida de que mi cerebro logra procesar mas información me doy cuenta de que esa voz es conocida para mi, sin esperar más abro los ojos. Y ante mi esta El, por un momento dudo y creo que en realidad he muerto y estoy n el cielo y el es un ángel. Pero no, por obra divina no he muerta, estoy tirada en el sucio piso de la ciudad de Seattle, deteniendo el trafico, con un horrible dolor de cabeza y con mi ángel personal mirándome con un rostros lleno de preocupación.

-Edward, ¿Eres tú?- La alegría es más que palpable en mi voz

Su ceño se frunce y me mira con desconfianza-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?

Sonrió y me incorporo, le extiendo mi mano y le susurro-Me llamo Isabella Swan, y en un verdadero placer conocerlo señor Cullen, Me alegro que el destino me haiga traído hacia usted.

_¡Oh Cruel! Destino, ¿Edward será mi felicidad?_

_Wuaoa! Al fin tengo el capi! _

_Espero y les gustee! _

_les recomiendo para este capi mirar este video watch?v = y5aTgIuVcFM (junten los espacios)_

_Se llama encanta y es de Taylor Swift! Fue una de mis inspiraciones! :D!_

_Mil gracias Valee ;) por ayudarme con el Soundtrack…Muchos Besitos para ti _

_Gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el dia! _ Gracias por hacerme un espacio entre su lista de favoritos, Muchas Gracias por sus Alertas.

Las Quiero!

¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? En el botoncito reviews


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Isabella?..¿Eres tú?-su voz, era como el canto de los ángeles, sus ojos verdes esmeralda mirándome con sorpresa, su cabello cobrizo como siempre de rebelde y desordenado pero que en el lucia tan sexy, y sus labios, Mmm. he de decir que una fuerza divina me retiene para no brincarle encía y devorarlos.

-Claro que soy yo tonto-fingí un puchero- ¿tan rápido te olvidas de tu primita querida?-

Edward sonrió de manera torcida-Ese es el problema….primita, ya no eres mi primita, ahora eres toda una..

-¿Hará falta que llamemos a la ambulancia?-interrumpió alguien a nuestras espaldas, sacándonos de nuestra burbuja personal.

-No, no hará falta-murmuro levantándome del sucio piso- Me encuentro en perfecto estado

Edward me ayuda levantarme-Isabella, creo que tiene razón, habrá que llamar a una ambulancia, para que supervise que estas en perfecto estado.

-Edward, soy doctora, lo que me paso fue un simple estado de Shock por el susto, no voy a ir a un hospital- finalizo y levanto la mirada para darme cuenta de que, en efecto, estamos en la mitad de la calle, deteniendo el trafico, y con un montón de personas a nuestro alrededor mirándonos.

La mirada de Edward se torna a severa- Isabella, se perfectamente que eres doctora, pero al menos permíteme llevarte a un hospital, casi te arrollo... lo que me recuerda ¿Se puede saber que haces arrojándote en medio de una calle principal?-casi grita

Me Sonrojo

Bajo la mirada-Es que... estaba algo detraída no me fije por donde iba- lo miro a los ojos- Por favor Edward no me lleves a ningún hospital, solo quiero descansar, estoy agotada no ha sido un día fácil

Su rostro se inmuta de alguna expresión, espero y razone. No estoy de humor para ir a un hospital; aun necesito buscar algún hotel donde pasar la noche.

-Está bien, confiare en ti, pero si te sientes mal debes de decírmelo inmediatamente, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si-mi sonrisa es radiante, y no lo soporto mas, me arrojo a sus brazos, acurrucándome en su musculoso pecho, suspiro su olor. Mmmm. Huele tan bien, el también corresponde a mi abrazo y me estrecha en su pecho, puedo sentir su respiración e mi cabello, como sorpresivamente me besa allí. Las mariposas que siento cada vez que estoy cerca de él, desde los nueve años hacen acto de presencia y traen nuevas amigas, como un recordatorio de que aun continuo enamorada de el, y de que todo estos años tras hacer todo lo posible por olvidarlo no sirvieron de nada.

_Sigo enamorada de mi primo_

Levanto la mirada y él me está viendo, su mirada es tan dulce, sonríe con mi sonrisa favorita y me murmura-Bienvenida Señorita Swan, es un placer tenerla entre nosotros otra vez, lamento casi arrollarla con mi auto.

Como respuesta, me coloco de puntillas y le doy un tierno beso en su mejilla derecha, y lo vuelvo a abrazar. A nuestro alrededor la gente rompe en aplausos, lo que causa que ambos nos tensemos.

_-Que linda pareja hacen_

_-Se ven tan lindos_

_-Que lindo es el amor_

Edward me suelta, y se gira a hablar con la multitud. Mientras yo en mi interior sonrió como idiota. Gracias a los maravillosos comentarios que hemos recibido de estos desconocidos.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda prestada, lamento los inconvenientes causados. Gracias a Dios Isabella se encuentra en buen estado y no habrá nada que lamentar. Hasta luego.-luego toma mis manos entre las suyas y ambos nos dirigimos hacia un volvo plateado, ambos entramo en el auto y tomamos rumbo por las calles de la ciudad de Seattle.

-¿Como estas Edward?- pregunto de manera estúpida

El sonríe-Muy bien..¿Tu?

-Perfecta-sonrió _Perfectamente bien ya que estas aquí conmigo_- ¿hacia donde ibas antes de que yo...me interpusiera en tu camino?

-A ningún lugar en especifico..¿tu a donde ibas?-puedo ve su seño fruncido aun cuando tiene la vista puesta en el camino

-Pensaba buscar un...Mmmm...Hotel, no voy a pasar esta noche en la misma casa que mi madre y su amante.

Su mirada se desvía del camino para centrarse en mi- Lo siento...se lo duro que es para ti todo esto, lamento que tu madre sea tan desconsiderada

Me encojo de hombros-Estoy acostumbrada, a sus desconsideraciones hacia mi, es solo que esta vez siento que se ha pasado de la raya, me hizo venir de Londres solo para que viera que esta con ese desgraciado en nuestra casa.

-Todos pensamos lo mismo. Se lo dijimos muchas veces, mas a ella jamás le importo.

-A ella no le importa nadie.- ambos nos quedamos en silencio, el conduciendo, quien sabe a dónde y yo solo viendo disimuladamente su manera de conducir.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

-Ahora a comer, luego iremos a casa de mis padres; pasaras la noche con nosotros. No voy a permitir que quedes sola en un hotel, si puedo evitarlo.

-No hace falta, no quiero molestar

-Eres de la familia Isabella, jamás molestar-me sonríe - aunque ahora ya seas toda una mujer-para-una hermosa mujer.

_¿Hermosa Mujer?_

_¿Por qué tiene ser tan malditamente sensual?_

_¿Por qué tiene que ser mi primo?_

-¿Hermosa? ¿Te parezco hermosa?- me atrevo a preguntarle, mientras miro en su dirección

-Isabella, tu siempre has sido hermosa-ahora el también me está mirando con sus penetrantes ojos color esmeralda- Primita- finaliza

_¿Primita?_

Frunzo el seño- No me llames primita

Ríe.-¿Por qué?

_Porque estoy enamorada de ti _

-No me gusta, y. ¿Qué clase de primo olivada a su prima?-le reprocho el que no se halla acordado de mi

-Estaba asustado-se justifica- y como ya te he dicho has cambiado-voltea y me mira nuevamente-No eres la misma, llevo menos de una hora con migo y me doy cuenta que has cambiado. te fuiste siendo una niña, ahora has regresado…Y eres toda una mujer…Que se le lanza a los autos-sonríe nuevamente

Ignoro lo ultimó

-Todos cambiamos Edward,

-Tienes razón Isabella, todos cambiemos-siento el auto detenerse, el se gira en su asiento, toma una de mis manos entre las suyas y me mira- Me Alegra que hallas vuelto, Te Extrañe mucho! Bella

-Yo mas Edward…Yo mas

Gracias ! Por sus comentarios

Me hacen muy feliz!

Ya se inicio todo! Yase reencontraron ^^ Ahora a esperar que pasa.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Criticas? Ya sabes donde ;)

En mi perfil esta la canción del capi pasado! Los invito a que pasen por allí y la escuchen! :D

Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

-No has perdido el encanto primito- le dije a Edward mientras subíamos de nuevo a su auto, para así irnos a la casa de mis tíos Carlisle y Esme

El solo sonrió con esa ardiente sonrisa torcida que tan boba me dejaba y dice- Lo se.- para luego encender el auto. La estúpida camarera no dejaba de acercarse a nuestra mesa a cada instante, y solo se dirigía a Edward. Pff! Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no lanzarle el refresco encima. O la mesa

-Y la humildad la has dejado en el camino-murmure con ironía

El se ríe-Sin comentarios-

Pongo los ojos en blancos-Que creído

-Hace poco me dijiste encantador, ahora crees que soy creído

-Porque lo eres, pobres aeromozas. No quiero ni pensar lo que haces con ellas...-el solo pensarlo me estremezco por dentro de asco, de pensar en Edward con otra mujer…_Perras _

-Hey! Tampoco soy un promiscuo-se encoge de hombros, luego dirigirme una sonrisa muy picara y mirarme con maliciosos ojos-No me digas que no te diviertes con los enfermeros...o con los residentes

-Por supuesto que no! Como crees que voy a tener sexo en un hospital...Es tas loco-le reproche y me volví a mirar a la ventana; bueno tal vez si me he besado con algún chico lindo en uno de los armarios del hospital, pero solo hasta allí, y era mientras era aun residente , ya al graduarme las cosas las tome mas enserio

El se ríe nuevamente-Calma Bellita, solo estoy bromeando; y además tú has insinuado lo mismo de mis nobles compañeritas de trabajo -hizo una mueca- entonces como se divierten tu y tu novio?

-No tengo novio-murmuro mirando por la ventana

-¿Porque?-pregunta como si nada

-Porque no-digo simplemente, _Ninguno llego a tu altura _

-Porque no, no es una respuesta, tu siempre me lo decías-sonríe y allí esta su mirada picara nuevamente-O...es que ¿tus gustos han cambiado?

En respuesta solo río

_¿Lesbiana?_

_Si supieras que muero por arrancarte toda la ropa y que me hagas tuya en este instante_

- Edward, créeme que mis gustos para nada han cambiado. Soy una mujer completamente segura de sexualidad

-Que bien que el libertinaje de Europa no te ha afectado, Jajaja...

-Que mente la tuya primito- le digo y aprovecho que estamos en un semáforo para acercarme a su cara y pellizcarle una de sus mejillas

-Auch! Isabella. Eso dolió- dice pasándose la mano por su mejilla

-Jajajajaajajajajaja!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, ambos teníamos sonrisas en el rostro, y cuando alguno de los dos se miraba rompíamos a reír.

Así era estar con Edward Felicidad sin fin; el siempre me ha hecho sentir segura, completa, plena; era un sentimiento que nunca fui capaz de entender, esa necesidad que tenía mi ser de estar solo junto a él.

Al llevarme el dos años siempre fue más experto, y yo siempre procure estar a su altura, mientras las demás niñas jugaban con sus muñecas, yo jugaba fútbol con él. Mientras las otras chicas rogaban por querer salir con él, él estaba con migo viendo alguna película de terror mientras yo me acurrucaba encima de el porque me daba miedo y comíamos palomitas de maíz y pizza, o cuando éramos mas grandes robar alcohol a mis padres para embriagarnos y comenzar a decir tonterías.

El siempre cuido de mí, jamás me dejo sola...Nunca

Bienvenida a su hotel leydi Swan- dijo Edward con un muy exagerado acento británico, para así bajarse del auto y abrirme la puerta del copiloto

-Gracias por su amabilidad My lord- susurre tomando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos

-A sido un placer my leidy- mirándome también a los ojos, ninguno de los dos lo tolero mas y rompimos a reír como locos

Solo un grito nos hizo parar ver en que dirección provenía

Y allí estaban, me pareció que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que las vi

-Isabella-grito tía Esme, para luego arrojarse a mis brazos- Oh Dios! Gracias al Cielo! Que estas con nosotros- susurraba en mis oídos-Al fin... mi niña

-Tía, que bueno verte, te he extrañado tanto- me separe para así mirarla, seguía igual a como la recordaba su rosto tan dulce como siempre, su mirada cálida, ahora empapada de lagrimas, su hermoso cabello castaño, y con una hermosa sonrisa, así era ella siempre una sonrisa para las personas

-Estas preciosa cielo-dijo ella tomando mis manos entre las suyas

-Parece que el tiempo pasa sobre ti y no te hace ningún efecto, tía... luces tan joven y preciosa

-¡Hay Querida!...Que aduladora eres- y volvió a abrazarme

Unos brazos me abrazaron por detrás, y una voz en mi oído

-Isabella, prima, Que alegría que estés con nosotros-su vez se escuchaba entrecortada y supe que estaba llorando también

-Alice, también me alegro de verte- dije para voltearme y abrazarla, luego sentimos que alguien nos abrazaba y por ser esos brazos delicados supe que era tía Esme.

Rompí a llorar también, se sentía tan bien estar cerca de ellas

-Que lloronas son-se burlaba Edward a nuestras espaldas-parecen unas chiquillas- yo lo mire le guiñe un ojo y le hice señas para que se acercara también, lo que hizo inmediatamente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La casa Cullen era muy parecida a la de mis padres. Grande, elegante y muy cálida, estaba rodeada de muchos árboles, y poseía una jardín de ensueños. Su interior era hermoso y la decoración combinaba perfectamente con todo, ya que mi tía al ser decoradora de interiores siempre remodelando su casa.

Nos sentamos en los muebles, y abrieron una botella de vino para así según ellos celebrar mi regreso.

-Y tío Carlisle, ¿En el hospital?- pregunte a mi tía

-Sí, esta hoy de guardia, me dijo que se tiene que poner en contacto contigo cuanto antes, para arreglar todo en el hospital

-Estupendo, quiero comenzar cuanto antes- le sonreí

-¿Y cómo se encontraron? Porque tía Renee nos dijo que hoy estabas completamente reservada para ella- dijo Alice terminándose su copa

Mire en dirección a Edward y el me miro a mi

-Pues resulta que ha Isabella últimamente se le ha dado por tirarse a las calles sin ver que auto pasa, ¿no es así prima?- se nota que disfrutaba el avergonzarme ya que su sonrisita lo delataba a la perfección

-Y tú no te fijas por dónde vas-dije altanera

-La que no sabe por dónde vas eres tu Bellita, te tiraste a mi auto. Admítelo

-Como que te tiraste a un auto, Isabella ¿estas loca?- grito tía Esme

.-Fue un accidente - me justifique encogiendo me de hombros- Además el que no sabía por donde iba era Edward

-Creí que habíamos pasado la pagina –murmuro el

Yo solo lo ignore

-Deben de tener cuidado, No se puede ir por la vida con la mente en las nubes- nos reprendía tía Esme….Me sentía niña otra vez

Edward y yo nos miramos y rompimos a reír, apuesto a que recordaba las veces en que tía Esme nos regañaba.

-Si Tía, lo hemos entendido-dije ya parándome de reír puesto que nos miro de forma muy severa- prometo que no me tirare nuevamente a un auto- levantando mi mano derecha-

Muchas Gracias Por Sus Comentarios!

De verdad los valoro muchoo me hacen muy feliz! :D!

Una preguntita, Alguna ha leido la triologia Las 50 Sombras de Grey! Hace Poco las leí! Ame el primero, adore el segundo, pero el tercero ¬¬ el final me llego de repente, quede un poco en el aire! Me gustaría que compartan sus opiniones con migo! Y a las que no lo han leido, se los súper recomiendo, si el tema es algo fuerte, pero yo no le hice caso jejejejejeje! Son libros muy lindos tras su tematica fuertee! Se los Recomiendoo! Un secretitoo (Me la pasaba escondiendolos mientras los leia, por miedo a que me descubrieran leyendo ese tipo de material) Jajajajaja. Mañana voy por mis Entradas para Amanecer parte 2! (Al Fin) Quienes Van? •.•/

Besos! Espero sus comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

-Entonces el intento darme un besito, pero yo ero yo le dije que no.

-¿Porque? ¿no te gustan sus besitos?-le conteste a Anne la parlanchina niña a la cual estaba atendiendo, Anne se encontraba con su mama para su consulta del mes, es una niña excepcionalmente adorable, es de esas que miras y quieres pellizcarles las mejillas, no ha parado de hablar desde que llegaron, mientras su madre solo miraba con aire divertido

-Sí, si me gustan sus besitos- frunció su ceño- pero el está hablando con esa niña fea de Tiffany, así que no le permití que me besara mi mejilla, se lo tiene merecido por andar detrás de otras niñas.-siguió mientras yo tomaba nota.

Solo pude reír ante su comentario

-Tal vez solo sean amiguitos, Anne- intente tranquilizarla

Ella estrecho sus ojitos y murmuro- Más le vale

A lo cual reí nuevamente

-Basta Anne, para de distraer a la doctora, ella necesita ocuparse de su trabajo- le reprendió su madre

Le dirigí una sonrisa tranquilizadora-No se preocupe Sra. Thonsow Es un placer escuchar a Anne, tiene una niña muy adorable.- a continuación le informe de todo el estado de salud de si hija, a lo cual quedo muy contenta al saber que tenia una niña a parte de parlanchina se encontraba totalmente sana.

-Gracias doctora-se despidió la sra. Thonsow-Hasta luego ha sido un placer visitarla

-El placer a sido todo mio- les sonreí a ambas y luego me dirigí a Anne- Espero y todo se resuelva con tu amiguito, adiós preciosa- le guiñe un ojo

-Chao Doctora- se despidió ella con una encantadora sonrisa. Para luego retirarse junto a su mama dejándome sola en mi nuevo consultorio en el ..., cortesía de mi tío Carlise, estoy a punto de cumplir oficialmente 1 semana de trabajo, la cual ha sido extraordinaria, el personal se adaptado muy bien a mi tanto como yo a ellos, todos son muy encantadores.

Durante todo este tiempo he vivido con mis tíos, ellos se han comportado muy bien conmigo, y mis primos pues con ellos es la mejor parte, ahora que somos prácticamente adultos aun siguen esas bromas entre nosotros y esos juegos que tanto extrañe, me ditraigo recordando el fin de semana antes de que empezara el trabajo.

FlASH BLACK

Era un día soleado, así que tanto Alice como yo nos encontrábamos en la piscina disfrutando del sol con unos hermosos bañadores, mis tíos estaban fuera en un almuerzo con unos amigos, dejándonos solos . Y algo que extraño es que ivan a ser la 1 de la tarde y Edward nada que despertaba.

-¿Donde esta Edward?-le pregunte a Alice

Ella me dio la cara atravez de sus enormes anteojos y me dijo-¿No escuchaste el escándalo que armo en la madrugada?

-No, ¿le paso algo?-dije preocupada

Alice soltó un bufido-Nada de eso, lo que paso es que llego muy tarde y tomado. Cosa rara en el, El casi no es de embriagarse-Alce se endereza en el sillón para continuar su relato-Me desperté porque tenía muchas ganas de tomar algo así que decidí bajar a la cocina, y mientras estaba en la cocina el llego- Ella frunce su ceño- estaba el todo borracho, mama también lo vio...Debió de estar con una de sus amiguitas estúpidas.

-Si, estúpidas-refunfuñe

_Ojala y las Parta un Rayo_

-El necesita de alguien que lo haga sentar cabeza, es decir, El es muy maduro y todo eso; pero debe de dejar de estar con toda chica que se le pasa por las narices, algo así como Jasper y yo- suspira melodramático-

Estoy muy de acuerdo con Alice, se por experiencia propia que Edward es un ser muy apasionado, cuando éramos mas jóvenes y yo le reprochaba el que saliera con tantas chicas, el solía decirme con su voz mas seria "Prima, cuando esa chica llegue, ese día ella se convertirá en mi vida entera, la amare tanto que me desconoceré a mi mismo, por ella cambiare" A mi por supuesto sus palabras solo me causaban dolor, y deseaba con todo mi corazón que esa chica jamás apareciera...

-Me alegro por ti Alice. Y por Jasper ambos se merecen, y es muy lindo que hayas encontrado al amor de tu vida

-¿Y tu Bella? ¿Lo has encontrado ya?-

-No lo se- respondí con sinceridad- Aun no estoy segura de haberlo encontrado- _O Encontrarme a mi misma, _respondí para mi

-Eso quiere decir que si ay alguien-exclamo ella con alegría-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es de Londres? ¿De Acá? ¿Es guapo?...Seguro es guapo ya que si mis recuerdos no fallan siempre has estado con chicos guapos, por supuesto excluyendo a ese chico Tayler que de verdad era súper horibl..

-!Para¡ Dios, no es a mi a quien molestas y me aturdes- exclamo la voz de Edward a nuestras espaldas, logrando así que nos volteáramos para mirarle

!Santa Mierda¡ ¿Era posible ser mas sexy? Allí estaba el con un bañador tipo bóxer que dejaba poco a la imaginación (Al menos a la mía)dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo, Moriría por pasar mis labios por todo su pecho, parecía que los mismos dioses griegos lo fueran esculpido. Su cara reflejaba una hermosa y picara sonrisa torcida que acompañada con su cuerpo ocasionaron que un nudo se situara en mi bajo vientre, y mis mejillas se enrojeciesen.

-Hasta que te despiertas-exclamo Alice

A lo cual el solo puso los ojos en blanco, para luego ocupar otro de los sillones, justo el que quedaba a mi lado, yo baje la mirada a mis manos evitando mirarlo

-Que Vergüenza, un piloto de los Estados Unidos llagando borracho de madrugada a su casa, ¡pobres pasajeros!

-Cálmate Mama-dijo el de manera burlona-Era mi día libre así que podía hacer lo que se me viniera en gana

-Si como acostarte con cuanta puta se te atravesara en el camino-le reprocho Alice

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le respondió Edward con aire aburrido-Soy un adulto responsable de mis actos, y puedo hacer lo que quiera

-¡Si claro! Llámame entrometida-respondió ella indignada-pero en el fondo sabes que tengo razón

La respuesta de Edward se vio interrumpida por el teléfono de Alice

-¡Hola Amor!- respondió ella de manera entusiasta como si minutos antes no hubiera estado paliando con su hermano-Claro que estoy libre, ¿me das un momento?-se para y se dirige hacia mi-Voy a hablar con Jasper, voy tardarme un poco, puedes por favor hacerlo entrar en razón-dijo refiriéndose a su hermano, y sin esperar una repuesta se fue rumbo a la casa, dejándonos solos

-Tardara...Créeme que lo hará- dijo Edward parándose de su sillón- Ven nademos un poco- se acerco a mi con intenciones de cargarme pero lo pare en el acto.

-¡No!- si solo tenerlo a unos pocos metros me tenia muda y tensa, no me quiero ni imaginar que será el tenerlo tan cerca.

El retrocedió y con una sonrisa lobuna y dijo-¿Que Pasa le tienes miedo al agua?

_Tengo Miedo de ti y de mi semi desnudos tan cerca uno del otro_

-Nada de Eso, es simplemente que no me quiero mojar- _Que Excusa tan Idiota_

El se rió y me miro-¿Y si no querías nadar, para que te pusiste ese hermoso bañador?

-No es tu asunto

-Claro que lo es- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros, y acercándose nuevamente hacia mi, pero yo fui mas veloz, me pare y corrí para no ser atrapada, el me siguió, y como era de esperarse me detuvo agarrándome por la cintura pegándome así a su pecho desnudo

Contuve la Respiración

-Edward, suéltame- susurre

-¿Porque Huyes? ¿Que pasa?-susurro el cerca de mi oído con su sensual voz, causándome escalofríos. Cerro los ojos disfrutando, imaginado por un momento esa misma voz entre jadeos, mientras me hacia el amor

_¡Para Isabella!_

Abrí los ojos nuevamente, y me solté de su agarre -No huyo, simplemente no quiero nadar

-Está bien no te voy a molestar, tranquila-dijo el a mis espaldas

Pero yo ya me dirija hacia la casa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en la ventana del cuarto de visitas de Los Cullen mirando el paisaje y fumando ya mi segundo cigarrillo, estoy frustrada, indignada y avergonzada...Me sentía como una estúpida adolescente hormonal, Eran sentimientos muy nuevos para mí. Por Dios soy una mujer adulta, y debo de comportarme como tal, las mujeres adultas no huyen, ellas se quedan allí enfrentado lo que sea que tengan enfrente. ¿Pero cómo no iba a huir? Si el estaba allí tan deseable. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando era más joven estar cerca de el me producía tanto _Deseo. _Porque esa era la realidad Deseo a Edward como una mujer desea a un hombre...

_Deseo a mi primo_

_FIN DE FLASBLACK_

Luego de eso el vino a mi cuarto y tras reprocharme por estar fumando, hablamos de lo que había pasado en el jardín. Me justifique diciéndole que estaba algo nerviosa por mi nuevo trabajo y que lo pague con el. El se sentía culpable, lo cual me hizo sentir mal, no era su culpa.

Esta era una de las razones por las que me fui, tenia miedo de que ocurriera algo que nos separara y dañara nuestra relación primo a prima.

Tome el teléfono del consultorio, y llame a mi nueva, discreta y eficiente asistente Ángela

-Hola Angela, ¿hay otro paciente?

-No doctora Swan, No hay mas pacientes para hoy

-Muy bien, entonces ya te puedes retirar

-Esta bien doctora, Gracias. Hasta el Lunes

-Hasta el lunes Ángela, ten un lindo fin de semana

-Igual doctora, Adios

-Te he dicho mas de mil veces que puedes decir Bella

-Esta bien...Bella- y colgó, esa chica si que era tímida

Salí de mi consultorio, y me dispuse a revisar a los niños que se encontraban internados, tras revisarlos

volví a mi consultorio por mis cosas para así irme cuando mi teléfono celular suena,

-Hola-conteste mientras me dirigía al ascensor

-Doctora Swan, pero que hermosa se ve usted con esa bata.

Muchas Gracias por Leer! Por sus Alertas y Por Hacerme sitio entre sus favoritos

Lamento si hay algún error

Espero y les Guste A mi me ha gustado :D

¿TE HA LLEVADO MAS DE UN MINUTO LEER VERDAD? ¿Y porque no tomarte uno mas y comentar?

Un Beso!


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITLO 7**_

-Que hermosa se ve usted con esa bata-dijo con su preciosa voz, allí estaba el con sonriéndome con esa sonrisa torcida tan sexy y al mismo tiempo se acercaba a mí para besarme en la mejilla

-Edward-le sonreí- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quise pasar a ver a mi primita a su trabajo y invitarla a cenar -se encogió de hombros- ¿algún problema con eso?

-Por supuesto que no, sabes que me gusta estar contigo-le dije mientras ambos entrabamos al ascensor, y yo seleccione el primer piso y el ascensor inicio su recorrido

-¿De verdad te gusta estar conmigo? Isabella -pregunto el de repente

-Claro, ¿qué te hace pensar lo contrario?

-Si eso fuera cierto, no te hubieras ido a Londres, dejándome atrás como si yo no te importara-dijo él con simpleza, pero con un aire de tristeza. Sus palabras me dejaron en Shock

-Edward eso no fue así- me acerque más a él- yo me fui a estudiar, yo nunca te deje atrás.

-Tenias la oportunidad de estudiara en cualquier universidad del país, la quisiera Isabella. Más tu escogiste irte lejos...Lejos de mi

-¿Lejos de ti?- dijo con confusión- Yo jamás hui de ti

-Ambos sabemos que fue así-dijo el mirándome- Tú estabas convencida de estudiar en la universidad de Seattle, fuimos juntos a inscribirte ¿lo recuerdas?, luego de la nada decidiste irte

-¿Por qué me reclamas eso ahora? Si tanto te dolía-le espete

El ascensor llego a su destino, y Edward salió antes que yo, dejándome con la duda . Yo me apresure a seguirlo...Como es que él piensa todas estas cosas y jamás me las dijo.

-Quieres hacer el favor de esperarte-le grite ya que él se encontraba varios metros adelante de mi, pero él no se detuvo, obligándome a correr detrás de él- ¡Edward detente!-pero él no se detuvo

-¿Quien te crees? no eres el único con derecho de hacer lo que te de la gana con tu puta vida-le grite importándome una mierda el que estuviéramos en la calle y que las personas nos miraran, observe como se detuvo unos momentos para luego seguir, esta vez no iba a seguirlo me gire sobre mis talones y emprendí y camine en dirección contraria. Debía de tomar un taxi para llegar a la casa de mis tíos.

Me sentía furiosa con él, si es cierto que podía estudiar en cualquier universidad que quisiera, pero yo necesitaba alejarme, respirar, sentirme libre a su lado no lo iba a lograr.

Me quede un rato pensando, hasta que decidí tomar un taxi, necesitaba una ducha con agua caliente y descansar, dormir siempre te hace olvidar todo. Aunque solo sean unas horas

Un volvo plateado estaciono de repente, y su conductor salió parándose al frente de mí

-Vamos Isabella, te llevare a casa-quiso tomar mi mano pero le detuve

-¿Que te hace pensar me voy a ir contigo?-le espete con frialdad

El suspiro-Vamos Isabella a eso vine, a llevarte a casa

-Pero yo no necesito que me lleves a ningún lado-dije cruzándome de brazos

-No te comportes como una niña Isabella.

-Yo me comporto como me da mi puta gana - le espete con rabia

-Si te comportas como una niña te tratare como una- dijo en forma de advertencia

Solo me limite a voltear la mirada.

El rió

-Eres un estúpido bipolar, me degastes con la palabra en la boca

El volvió a suspirar-Ven sube- volvió a pedir

-Púdrete Edward

El hizo caso omiso y se acerco a mi me tomo en sus brazos y me subió a la fuerza a su auto, mientras yo le insultaba y pataleaba, cosa que para nada servía ya que el era más alto y fuerte que yo, me sentó en el asiento del copiloto, me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, para el luego irse a conducir

-Eres un idiota! –le grite histérica, ¿para eso me viniste a buscar? ¿Para humillarme?

-Esa no fue la idea original- dijo el serio y conduciendo-planeaba que cenáramos juntos y hablar, no que peleáramos

-Pues entonces evita tus comentarios, para de revolver el pasado-le dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando en otra dirección a él- O si lo vas a hacer hazlo completo

El solo callo y se limito a conducir y llevarme a su casa, ninguno de los dos volvio a hablar mas

_¿Por qué se comporto así?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El beso empezó de forma suave, tentándonos el uno al otro, una de sus manos estaba en mi cadera y la otra en mi cabello; mientras que yo tenia las manos encima de su pecho. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos con perfección, su lengua jugo con el borde de mis labios enloqueciéndome y causándome un gemido

-Edwa..rd- entreabrí mi boca para permitiéndole a su lengua a jugar con la mía, sus manos bajaron y agarraron mi trasero,las cuales a mi parecer tenían fuego ya que por donde pasaran me encendían mas y mas, solo cando el aire se hizo necesario ambos nos separamos, sus ojos se encantaron con los mios, mirándome de forma tan abrasadora y sensual causándome que me retorciera contra el para así

rosar sus caderas con las mías permitiéndome sentir su erección ... _Mierda que bien se sentía_

-Bella-el gimió y su excitante voz causo que me humedeciera aun mas, mi sexo estaba palpitante y reclamaba atención, me sentía mas que excitada. quería que Edward me hiciera suya de una vez por todas, tome la iniciativa y me quite mi bata de seda dejando al descubierto mis senos. Edward los miro para luego posar sus manos sobre ellos, y con sus pulgares comenzó a excitar aun mas mis pezones.

-Ed..ward, Ha!- cerré los ojos y disfrute de su tacto, por un momento el paro, y yo abrí los ojos para ver porque demonios no continuaba y observe como sus dedos son ahora remplazados por su boca, lo cual me hizo gritar de placer, su juguetona lengua se movía sobre mi pezón y mis manos se fueron a su cabello para acercarlo mas a mi.

-No... te deten...gas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bip...Bip...Bip

_Maldito seas despertador_

Eran las 6 am hora en la cual me despierto para ir a trabajar, pero hoy era sábado y ese maldito me despertó del mejor sueño de toda mi vida. Podía sentir mis mejillas rojas, mis pezones estaban duros, mi corazón latiendo a mil por horas.

He soñado con Edward haciéndome el Amor, y me molesta el que no se haga realidad. Me levante de mi cama, ya que dudaba que volviera a poder dormir.

Tome de mi mesa de noche un cigarrillo y comencé a fumar...Era tan relajante... el humo succionado por mi boca, para luego pasar por mis vías respiratorias y escapar por mi nariz y formar una nube de humo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama para pensar, desde nuestra pelea de ayer no lo había vuelto a ver y ahora sueño con el. Y no de cualquier manera, sueño con el explorando mi cuerpo como nadie aun lo . ha hecho.

Tal vez si consigo hacer el amor con el desaparecerá todo esto que siento.

Pero como lo hare

_**Espero y les Gustee!**_

_**Que TAL ME SALIO EL MINI LEMMON…¿ESTUVO BIEN? DECIDI ENSAYAR CON ESTE CAPI! JEJEJEJEJEJE**_

_**¿Te tomo mas de un minuto LEER? tE TOMARA MENOS COMENTAR! **_

_**bESOS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIRE**: Los personajes le pertenecen a la Fantástica Mayer, Yo solo juego con ellos un ratito La historia es mía... ¡Dile NO al Plagio!

**Capitulo 8**

-Voy a mudarme-exclame llamando así la atención de todos, el jueves de esa misma semana, mientras estábamos reunido en la sala de estar, excepto Edward el cual aun no había llegado, y con el que no había tenido comunicación desde nuestra "discusión"

-¿Volverás con tu madre?- pregunto tío Carlisle

-No, jamas volveré allí-respondí con rapidez, Renee ha intentado por todos los medios contactase con migo pero he hecho todo lo posible por ignorarla

-¿Te hemos tratado tan mal Bella?

-Por supuesto que no, tio Carlisle, es solo que... no quiero incomodar mas de lo que ya he hecho.

-Tu no, nos incomodas- dijo tia Esme en mi dirección- para nosotros es un placer, el tenerte con nosotros, eres de la familia Bella- susurro

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por todo, pero simplemente necesito mi privacidad- intentado justificarme, con las palabras que había ensayado tantas veces en el día,para no admitir que la verdadera razón es que no soporto estar cerca de Edward y no poderlo tener. Y que decidi no ahogarme en un vaso de agua y que por mas que me duela debo nuevamente hacer todo lo posible por dejar de amar y de desear a mi primo

-¿No sientes suficiente privacidad aquí? ¿con nosotros?- pregunto tio Carlisle

-Claro que si, per...

-Nada de peros Bella-interrumpio Alice- Ya estas con nosotros, no tienes porque irte-frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos

-Lo lamento pero no lo pueden evitar, ya he adquirido un hermoso departamento cerca del centro de Seattlle y pienso mudarme este fin de semana-sentencie- solo he querido informarles antes y agradecerles por todo lo amables que han sido con migo

-Esta en tu casa bella, y para nosotros es un placer tenerte entre nosotros-dijo tia Esme- Y lo sabes

-Gracias tios, siempre se han portado muy lindos conmigo.

Ellos en modo de repuesta solo sonrieron, y siguieron intentado convencerme

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta lloviendo, y llueve de mi manera favorita una suave y tranquila lluvia, Amo la lluvia, para mi nunca ha sido un problema, desde niña me ha gustado mojarme con ella, o simplemente mirarla desde la ventana de mi cuarto mientras leía un buen libro. O como estoy haciendo ahora escuchando musica, en la sala de la casa de mis tíos, ellos están con Alice y Jasper en una cena, me pidieron que los acompañara pero llegue algo cansada del hospital y solo quería descansar, y aquí estoy admirando la hermosa lluvia a tra vez de las ventanas mientras termino mi quinto o séptima copa de vino he perdido la cuenta solo se que la botella no le falta mucho por vaciarse, intento no pensar en nada, solo cantando las canciones de mi ipod. Dejándome llevar por la hermosa letra Googbye My Lover de James Blundt

**_Y todavía sostengo tu manos en las mias.  
En las mias cuando estoy dormido.  
Y desnudaré mi mi alma al tiempo,  
Cuando me arodille a tus pies.  
_**

**_Adios mi amante.  
Adios mi amiga.  
Tu has sido la perfecta.  
Tu has sido la perfecta para mi.  
Estoy tan vacio nena, estoy tan vacio.  
Estoy tan, estoy tan, Estoy tan vacio._**

-Maldita lluvia-exclama alguien entrando a la casa, sé que es él, no necesito girarme para asegurarme de que Edward ha llegado, cuando se suponía que debería de estar aun afuera.

Siento sus pasos vacilantes acercándose a mí.

Tomo otro sorbo de mi copa, disfrutando su sabor...es tan delicioso

Me preparó mentalmente para verlo, pero es un poco difícil con alcohol en mi cuerpo, me he propuesto a mi misma ignorarlo y ignorar lo que siento por el, tratarlo con indiferencia...siempre funciona.

-No maldigas la lluvia-susurro cuando lo siento lo suficiente cerca, sin atreverme a mirarlo.

_Idiota No debes de Hablarle _

-Arruino mis planes- dice el con simpleza

-Seguro que tus putitas pueden esperar a que deje de llover- las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera evitarlas, enviando toda mi preparación mental junto con mis planes de ignorarlo, al demonio

-¿Estas borracha?-pregunta el acercándose y sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-No-respondo y me encojo de hombros todavía mirando a la ventana

-¿Donde está todo el mundo?-

-Salieron a cenar

-¿Porque no fuiste?

-No quise, estoy cansada, solo quiero estar sola y descansar- me paro de mi asiento, y dejo la copa de vacía junto a la botella, teniendo cuidado de no mirarlo siquiera

-No te vayas-dice el tomándome por sorpresa, su mano me sostiene la muñeca y su rostro esta cerca del mío, esquive la mirada evitando los suyos

-Me debo de ir tengo cosas que arreglar para la mudanza-dije intentándome soltar de agarre, a lo que el accedió suavemente

Su cercanía o tal vez el alcohol me causó un mareo

-Entonces es cierto que te mudaras- susurro

-Si, me voy, se me da bien vivir sola- le respondí mirando la ventana

-¿Puedo vivir contigo?

_Si_

-No

-¿Porque no?

-Porque no

-¿Necesitas de alguien que te ayude a cocinar?

Muy a mi pesar me rio- Tu no sabes cocinar

-Tal vez aprenda

-Si claro- respondió con sarcasmo

-¿Podre visitarte?

-Claro, siempre serás invitado.

-Isabella

-¿Qué?

-Mírame- tomo mi barbilla logrando que lo mirara sus hermosos ojos verdes y permitiéndome perderme en ellos, mi ipod el cual estuvo encendido todo este tiempo, comenzó a reproducir:

_A thousand years de Christina Perri_

Su mirada seguía puesta en la mía mientras una de sus manos me tomaba de la cintura y la otra se unía con una de mis manos, mi corazón latía a mil por hora al momento en que susurro en mi oído - Bailemos- no me negué ya que me sentía hipnotizada hacia el y abrumada por el alcohol. Enviando nuevamente todos mis planes al demonio

**_El corazón late rápido  
Colores y promesas  
Cómo ser valiente  
Cómo puedo amar  
Cuando tengo miedo a caer  
Pero viendo que estas solo  
Todas mis dudas  
De repente desaparecen de alguna manera  
Un paso más cerca_**

**He muerto todos los días esperando por ti**  
**Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado**  
**Durante mil años**  
**Te amaré por mil años más**

Nos movíamos al ritmo de la canción, con gracia y elegancia me dejaba llevar por el. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos ni yo los de el, me sentía flotar en una hermosa nube. Donde solo existíamos el y yo

**_El tiempo se detiene  
Belleza en todo lo que ella es  
Voy a ser valiente  
No voy a dejar nada para llevar  
Sin embargo, de pie delante de mí  
Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto  
Un paso más_**

**He muerto todos los días esperando por ti**  
**Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado**  
**Durante mil años**  
**Te amaré por mil años más**

**Porque algo tan lindo está mal**, ¿porque el destino nos hizo primos?, ¿porque nuestras madres deben de ser hermanas?

Edward...Eres parte de mi

**A lo largo creí que te encontraría**  
**El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi**  
**Te he amado mil años**  
**Te amaré por mil más**

Un paso mas cerca  
Un paso mas cerca

Estoy cansada de luchar

De esconderme

De tener miedo

**_He muerto todos los días esperando por ti  
Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado  
Durante mil años  
Te amaré por mil años más_**

**_A lo largo creí que te encontraría_**  
**_El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi_**  
**_Te he amado mil años_**  
**_Te amaré por mil más_**

No escogemos de quien nos enamorados. No es fácil hacerle caso a la razón, ¿Como ordenarle al corazón? ¿Cómo ignorar mis sentimientos? ¿Cómo impedirle a mis labios que besen los suyos? Cuando los de el también se movían con los míos, y su agarre en mi cintura se hacía más fuerte, mientras las mías se iban a su cuello, profundizando el beso y permitiéndole a su lengua acariciar y torturar a la mía.

_Carpe Dien_

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo**

**Gracias por su Apoyo y sus lindos comentarios**

**Las Canciones Estan en mi perfil! Escuchenlas son muy lindass**

**¿TE TOMO MAS DE U MINUTOS LEER? TE TOMARA MENOS COMENTAR**

**Las Quiero**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIRE: Los personajes le pertenecen a la Fantástica y Hermosa Mayer, Yo solo juego con ellos un ratito, La historia es mía... ¡Dile NO al Plagio!

_Capitulo 9_

El siente lo mismo que yo, Edward me ama, me ama ato como yo a el, aunque sus palabras no me los decían, sus labios y su cuerpo halaban por el.

Me Sentía e el cielo, sus brazos se aferraban mas y mas a mi cintura y los míos a su cuello, nuestros labios tenían una perfecta sincronización y nuestras lenguas jugaban una con la otra, no me importaba el aire si he e morir besando a Edward estaba mas que dispuesta.

-Edward- Gemí sobre sus labios

No-dijo el tomándome de los hombros y separándome de él- Esto no está bien ¡Dios!-sus manos jalaban su cabellos

¿No esta Bien?

-No seas tontito- dije, para luego arrojarme a sus brazos y seguir besándolo

-Basta Isabella- separándome nuevamente de él, pero esta vez con mirada de furia- He dicho que basta

No recuerdo un momento de mis veintiún años en el cual me haya sentido tan avergonzada, avergonzada y dolida, todos mis temores se hicieron realidad en ese instante, lo que tanto evite allí estaba burlándose de mí.

-Isabella, lo lamento, lamento... besarte- se toca el puente de la nariz con las manos acto que solo hace cuando está molesto- Es solo que...

-Callate-espete con rabia sorbiendo mi nariz y limpiando mis patéticas lágrimas.

-Lo Siento...

-Callate, te dije- repetí mirándolo con rabia- Discúlpeme, usted Señor Cullen por no superar a las putas de mierda con las que te acuestas

rabia+vergüenza+desilusión+rechazo+casi una botella de vino x sentimientos escondidos= Decir estupideces

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron y su rostro palideció-Estas muy ebria Isabella, te llevare a tu cuarto para que descanses, ya luego discutiremos todo lo que quieras... ahora por favor... Olvidemos esto que acaba de pasar- justifico patéticamente, y camino hacia mí con la intención de llevarme a mi cuarto

_¿Olvidar? _

_¿Olvidar que me beso? _

_¿Pero quién se crea?_

-No moveré un solo musculo, y si te atreves a tocarme. Te juro llamo a mis tíos y les digo que has intentado violarme-dije de manera desafiante cruzándome de brazos

rabia+vergüenza+desilusión+rechazo+casi una botella de vino x sentimientos escondidos= Decir estupideces

_¡Toma Esa!_

-¡Estas loca, yo no te he hecho nada! Deja tus juegos para otro día ¿quieres? ¡Estas borracha, esto jamás debió de haber pasado! ¡Maldita sea! - respondió el enfurecido, olvida que no me intimida con su rabia,

-Se necesitan dos para besar- le espete de manera altanera- o eso me pareció hace unos minutos mientras tu lengua estaba en mi boca. ¡No te he obligado a nada!

-Isabella...

-Odio que me llames Isabella-

El respiro hondo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos-Es mejor que no vallamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos de todo esto y llegaremos a un acuer..

-No tenemos absolutamente nada que acordar-dije enfurecida y acercándome a el con la intención de volverlo a besar

-No te acerques por favor- dijo el adivinando mis intenciones

En mi vida me han rechazado muchas personas, pero que Edward haga no lo podía soportar, sus palabras me dejaron helada. El no quiere estar cerca de mí, no sé en qué momento las lágrimas volvieron a parecer.

_¿Porque soy tan débil?_

Lo escuche suspirar, y luego sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi

-No Isabella, no quiero que llores, mi intención no es acerté sentir triste- sus manos acariciaban mi espalda suavemente- Las Niñas Lindas no lloran, recuerdas

Me separe un poco de el, para limpiar mis lágrimas y lo mire a los ojos- No soy una niña Edward, Soy una Mujer- le dije con firmeza

El cerro los ojos por un momento al abrirlos vi en sus ojos algo diferente, pero el alcohol no me dejo descifrarlo- Créeme que lo sé, estoy muy consciente de que eres una mujer- sus brazos que aun estaban a mi alrededor no me soltaron- Una hermosa Mujer... Mi Hermosa Prima, a la que quiero tanto como mis hermanas

_¿Es posible que unas cuantas palabras te hieran tanto?_

Me solté de su brazo-¿Besas a Rosalie y a Alice en los labios?- le pregunte con ira

-Por supuesto que no...lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, no debió de pasar...

-¡Quieres callarte!- suspire-Eres un ciego Maldito e idiota-le exclame enfurecida parándome frente a el

_¿cómo no se da cuenta de que lo amo?_

-Somos Primos-inicio a hablar el luego de unos segundos de silencio-tu madre y la mía son hermanas, se que siempre hemos sido muy unidos y tal vez por eso nos hemos confundido...Pero lo que hoy ha pasado no puede volver a pasar...Jamás Isabella

rabia+vergüenza+desilusión+rechazo+casi una botella de vino x sentimientos escondidos= Decir estupideces

-Se perfectamente lo que siento y sé que confusión...no es -me acerque a él nuevamente lo mire a los ojos, las lagrimas se deslizaban nuevamente por mis mejillas- Te Amo...no espero que digas yo también, pero yo Te Amo, Te he Amado Siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Volviiii! Lamento Muchoo no haber actualizado antes! :(

Prometo ser mas responsable ^^ Muchisimas Gracias por sus Comentarios, todos y ada unos de ellos me hacen muy feliz.

¿Que les Parece el Capi? Acepto...Criticas...Sugerencias.

Mil Gracias Por su Apoyoo!

Las Súper Quieroo!

PD: ¿Alguien ha Leído "No Te Escondo Nada" ? ¿Les Parece Mejor que 50 sombras para Grey? A mi para ser sincera me Gusto Mas 50 sombras de Grey! Los libros a pesar de ser tan largos me los devoraba muy rápido, en cambio No Te Escondo Nada se me hizo tedioso leerlo .-. ya tengo el segundo lo iniciare a leer pronto!

PD2: Ya Extraño a Twilight .-. Aun no supero que halla terminado .-. la primera vez que la vi sali afonica .-. y me senti muy triste :( aun no lo superoo .-.

PD3: Sean Lindas y dejenme comentarios!

Las Quiero


End file.
